Un peu de rouge sur le sol
by Annya Evans
Summary: Le titre veut presque tout dire... ATTENTION scène de tortures.


Hey! bon ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien publier... Désolé pour ceux qui suivent ce que j'écris... ^^'' Alors comment décrire Ca? Et bien des pensées sombres (d'ou la plupart des scène qui choqueront peut etre...) Hum pour le medaillons je crois faire référence a une fic, si l'auteur de cette fic m'en veux pour lui avoir emprunter qu'il m'engueule parceque malheureusement je ne sais plus d'ou sa vient donc je peut même pas faire de pub... Désolé

Bon alors, Harry Potter n'est pas a moi, le medaillon non plus mais le reste vien bien de mon esprit déranger héhé ^^ sinon il y a des scène de tortures donc a ceux qui craignent ou qui n'aime pas tout simplement je dis HALTE ceci n'est point pour vous les autres... Reviews? (Au fait saurez vous retrouvez la petite référence a un dessins annimé de diney? héhé)

Un peu de rouge sur le carrelage…

Ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc…

Cet inlassable bruit est le seul que j'entends. Attacher a un mur la seule lumière viens d'une petite flamme vacillante. Et toujours cet inlassable bruit de goute tombant sur le sol carreler de blanc. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps la notion du temps et doucement la folie m'emporte. Je sais qu'IL reviendra… IL revient toujours.

Je ne sais plus comment j'en suis arrivée là, je sais que j'étais chez une amie pour un projet commun. Je rentrais quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis cachée derrière une poubelle dans la ruelle où j'étais et des hommes sont arrivés. Ils tenaient chacun un bout de bois. Je savais d'instinct qu'il s'agissait de baguette, ma meilleure amie était une sorcière après tout. Et je savais aussi que c'était la guerre d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et si ces hommes étaient les méchants qu'elle m'avait décrits j'étais mal, très mal. Au bout d'un quart d'heure les hommes se dispersèrent et après avoir attendu un peu je sortais de ma cachette. Il fallait que je rentre vite et discrètement.

Je sorti prudemment de la ruelle et regardait partout avant de m'engager sur la route. Je passais par des raccourcis et des passages connus de moi seule pour être sure que l'on ne me repèrerait pas. Il me rester une dernière rue à traverser quand j'aperçut de nouveau les hommes en noir.

« Pas à gauche, pitié pas à gauche » et bien entendu les hommes tournèrent à gauche. Oubliant toute prudence je traversai la rue en courant, puis passant à travers les jardins je courrais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je débouler derrière chez moi avant les hommes en noir et entrée précipitamment.

Quand ma mère me vit elle me posa des dizaines de questions, je murmurais un seul mot, celui qui nous avait terrorisé plusieurs mois plus tôt lorsque ma meilleur amie nous avait expliqué la situation : les Mangemort. Ma mère devint livide et elle attrapa mes deux petits frères pour me les confier. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils firent exploser la porte.

Ma mère eu un cri de peur et de surprise puis me cria de me mettre à l'abri. Je couru mettre mes deux frères au fond du jardin dans un souterrain. Je refermer la trappe derrière nous en priant tout les cieux pour que l'on ne nous trouve pas. Je serrais mes deux frères contre moi chantonnant doucement et les berçant pour les rassurer. Combien de temps suis-je rester ainsi berçant contre moi les derniers membres de ma famille pendant que doucement ils s'endormaient assommer par les évènements. Moi j'en étais incapable, si je fermer les yeux je revoyais leur masque et j'entendais leurs rires. Avaient-ils renoncé ?

Quand ma montre indiqua 6h de matin je me levais prudemment et plaquais mon oreille contre la trappe. Pas un bruit ne brisait le silence. Je poussais doucement la trappe pour regarder le jardin. Personne à l'horizon, je compris pourquoi quand levant les yeux je vis au dessus de ma maison une marque verte.

« Des tueurs qui signe leur forfait de la marque des ténèbres » avait dit ma meilleure amie. Je réveiller mes frères maintenant que le danger semblait écarter puis sortait voir l'état de la maison. Tout était renverser, ils avaient cherché quelque chose mais j'ignorais quoi.

Soudain dans le salon je trouvais ma mère. Je m'écroulais en pleurant, elle était défigurer, ils l'avaient torturé avant de la tuer. Je me trainer jusqu'à elle et serrer son corps contre moi en pleurant. Soudain des voisins arrivèrent avec la police me trouvant au milieu du salon pleurant et ne voulant pas lâcher maman. Mes frères furent éloigner, il ne fallait pas qu'il voit _ça. _

La police prit ma déposition et me demandèrent si j'avais de la famille je répondais par la négative mais leur parlais de la famille de ma meilleure amie. Je vis un homme réfléchir puis s'adressant à un de ses collègues je le vit clairement articuler « aurors ». Les sorciers avaient donc été prévenus de l'attaque ? Tant mieux. L'un des deux hommes s'approcha de moi et me demanda de le suivre avec mes deux frères, il devait ma conduire chez ma meilleure amie. Dans la voiture je prenais la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Vous êtes un sorcier pas vrai ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-il soudain sur ses gardes.

- Les gens chez qui vous me conduisez sont des amis, se sont des sorciers.

- Vous êtes au courant donc ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ils ont attaqué ma maison ?

- Ils chercher quelque chose mais on ignore quoi.

- D'accord. »

Une fois arrivée, Cathia la mère de ma meilleure amie me prit dans ses bras et je craquais. Je mettais à pleurer sans fin. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée physiquement et nerveusement.

Le lendemain je demandais à aller au lycée comme si de rien étais sous peine de devenir folle à ne rien faire. Ma famille d'accueil accepta et après avoir envoyé une lettre par hiboux à ma meilleure amie je me dirigeais vers le lycée. Ils me sont tombés dessus sur le chemin et avant que j ai eu le temps de faire quoique se soit un éclair rouge m'avais ébloui et je ne pouvais plus bouger. L'un d'eux me prit le bras et j'eu l'impression que l'on me compresser dans un tuyau de plomberie.

Sans m'en rendre compte je sombrais dans le noir, là c'était trop, mon cerveau ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Je me réveillais ensuite ici, assise sur le sol d'une blancheur impeccable un peu comme dans une salle d'opération sauf que là j'étais attaché au mur.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant SA première visite. Un serpent, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit en le voyant. Il était chauve, les traits inexistant deux fentes servant de narine est des yeux qui évoquait l'enfer. Sur ses épaules était perché un serpent d'une taille immense qui aurait surement put m'avaler en une seule fois. J'avais peur, il me terrorisait. J'avais devant moi le pire homme que portait cette terre, celui appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Il s'approcha de moi et saisit mon poignet libre avant de l'attacher au mur. J'étais pétrifier par la peur, pas un seul instant il ne me vint a l'idée de me débattre. Il saisit une seringue et me préleva un peu de sang avant de le verser sur un parchemin. Je ne comprenais rien et sous mes yeux un arbre généalogique apparut sous mes yeux curieuse je regarder le haut et vit le nom de Godric Gryffondor puis un fil rouge qui menait jusqu'à mon nom.

Moi une descendante de sorcier ? Du fondateur en plus ? C'était une blague !

Le seigneur des ténèbres par contre semblait content et ça je savais d'avance que ce n'était pas bon pour moi… Il me fit avaler un liquide transparent.

Je fermer hermétiquement la bouche mais un coup dans l'estomac me la fit ouvrir et il me fit avaler de force. Il m'interrogea ensuite sur un médaillon, mes réponse sortait toute seule sans que je puisse les en empêcher. Il me questionna longtemps mais je ne savais rien.

Il fut si énervé que soudain il me lança un sort. Une douleur si intense me prit que je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. J'étais trop surprise pour pouvoir hurler. Il le lança plusieurs fois et une fois la surprise passé j'en hurlais de douleur. Mes os se briseraient tous en même temps que je n'aurais pas plus mal. Puis il changea régulièrement de sort. Je fus écorché vive puis écarteler et enfin ma chair a vif fut entailler de million de petite aiguille.

Ma voix était cassée et je ne pouvais plus criée.

Puis il s'en alla me laissant baignant dans le sang.

Un peu plus tard une femme arriva et me fit boire une potion avant de repartir. Je me senti mieux et vit que mes blessures était guéri pour la plupart.

Le lendemain il revint et reposa toujours les mêmes questions. Je ne savais toujours rien et les tortures recommencèrent. Cette fois il n'utilisa pas sa baguette. Il me tourna avant de le fouetter le dos si longtemps que ma chair était de nouveau à vif.

Puis il me brisa les doigts un a un laissant mes mains déformé. Il sortit un couteau entaillant profondément ma peau puis parti me laissant une fois de plus baignant dans mon sang. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience **je **me réveiller toujours dans cette pièce mais cette fois seule une bougie crée un peu de lumière. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'IL revienne, il revenait toujours.

Du sang coulait d'une de mes blessures s'écrasant régulièrement en petite goute sur le sol, tachant le carrelage blanc de rouge. Ce bruit d'écoulement continuel me rendait folle. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée comme **ça** à attendre la mort sans que jamais elle n'arrive.

Puis IL revint. Cette fois il ne me posa aucune question et commença à me frapper. Après m'avoir frappé pendant un quart d'heure il s'en alla. Mais étrangement je remarquais que mes chaines s'était défaites. Il m'avait cassé deux cotes **à** droite, quatre **à** gauche le bras droit ainsi que le poignet, un hématome commençait à apparaître sur mon ventre, faisant au moins trente centimètres de diamètre sans parler du reste de mes blessures que l'on ne m'avait pas soignées.

Soudain mon estomac se révulsa et je me mis à vomir du sang. Mon état était critique… Sur la table il y avait encore le poignard avec lequel il s'était amusé à me scarifier. J'eu un sourire finalement j'allais enfin être libre. Je me trainer jusqu'à la table et tenta de prendre le plateau.

Celui-ci dégringola dans un bruit de tonnerre et un scalpel se planta dans ma jambe. Je gémis avant de l'arracher puis de le lancer loin. J'eu enfin ce que je voulais le poignard. Je retourner contre le mur et avec délicatesse je m'ouvrais le poignet droit. J'avais devant moi une heure tout au plus a vivre.

Je regarder le sang couler tout doucement de la coupure quand soudain la porte explosa et qu'un vieil homme entra accompagner d'autres sorciers. Il se pencha vers moi, il était trop tard maintenant… Je tirais sur ma chaine avec mes dernières forces avant de la donner au vieil homme. Je savais qu'il en ferait bon usage. Le médaillon de Griffondor était entre de bonne main. J'eu un dernier sourire en songeant qu'IL l'avait eu sous les yeux tout ce temps sans jamais rien voir. Puis je sombrais dans le noir pour toujours, l'une des dernières descendantes de Godric Griffondor était morte.


End file.
